


CoLu Week 2017

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Cobra x Lucy Week [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Mild Language, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Ah, here is my contribution for CoLu Week 2017. 

 

The prompts are:

Day 1: Blossom

Day 2: Pool

Day 3: Endearment

Day 4: Hollow

Day 5: Serpent

Day 6: invitation

Day 7: Frost

Day 8: (special) Curse

 

An update: I didn't get a chance to do GajLu week earlier this year, but here are the prompts for it. And if you've been following me since 2015 on GajLu week, you will be pleased to note that the mini-story that has had a single chapter every year will be finished. And will be turned into its own little GajLu story.

 

Prompts:

Day 1: Gutter

Day 2: Internal

Day 3: Cellular

Day 4: Personal

Day 5: Attacker

Day 6: Chameleon

Day 7: Grill

Day 8: (special) Pedigree

 

Another Update: Here is the prompts for LahCy Week 2018. Which will take place December 2nd to the 8th, with a special for the 9th.

 

Prompts:

Day 1: Princess

Day 2: Computer

Day 3: Possession

Day 4: Role

Day 5: Throne'

Day 6: Evolution

Day 7: Distort

Day 8: Grown-up

 

I hope to have a small turn out this year for LahCy Week, as I am posting this insanely early.


	2. Day 1 Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 1: Blossoms

 

There were flowers everywhere. In his hair, tucked behind his ears, stuffed into his shirt, jacket, pants, and boots. Though there was no feeling of indignation at all. Nope, he was rather happy sitting there being decked out with the small blossoms. And if anyone dared to speak up the thoughts swirling in their souls, he would go on a bloodlust rampage later. Because this was all for a good purpose, making his girls happy. 

 

It was still a shock to the damn Fairies and his own stupid guildmates that he and Lucy had hooked up. More-so announcing it in the manner they had to their guilds. Of course, they could have planned it a bit better. Lucy had stood upon the bartop and yelled, getting every last person's attention. Than announced she had been dating him for a year, mated for two months, and was pregnant. Yeah, death had seemed to want to knock on his door from the Hammer wielding bitch, because he besmirched Lucy's Honor. 

 

He had told her to go besmirch her own honor with the retarded knock off blueberry pop tart. That had quelled her as he got to watch the poor woman flush as bright as her hair, and get all giddy next to his guild master, who was torn between wanting to take him to task for his rude comments, and doing as he had suggested. Nope, he knew that all the Dragon Slayers were well aware of the nature of their relationship after he had returned Lucy two months ago. None were happy that he had marked her as his mate, but they also were mature enough to accept that when instincts kicked in you did what you had to. 

 

Now, four years later, Cobra was sitting outside the Fairies damn guild hall, letting his triplet daughters deck him out in pretty little flowers. Keeping their attention focused on him so that they didn't freak out about mommy being gone more than a day or two. Anything in the world he would give for all of his girls. This was a small price to pay. 


	3. Day 2 Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day2: Pool

They were a part of Cana's betting pool and it was actually fine with them. It was an out there kinda bet, and one they'd secretly put money down on with the Card Mage. Meaning that so far the three of them, plus one other, Sorano, would be making bank of this bet, as odds were against them. Even if the four of them knew that the bet was a real thing. Oh, so real.

The feral grin on Lucy's lips had her teammates looking at her as if she had finally lost it. While across the guild, Cobra looked as calm, collected, and very pleased. Hell, he was even acting nice to everybody around him. It had several people scared shitless, which he just enjoyed all the more.

The open commentary between him and Lucy was utterly hilarious. They were making snarky remarks about their own friends. Enjoying that no one but them could hear what was being said. And it had been a pleasant surprise for Cobra when he had first heard some of the things that Lucy came up with about her own guild members. It was what drew him to the busty blond. For her, it had been when he had spoken, using more articulate words than she thought possible for someone growing up in a shit hole of a prison and leading the life of a criminal. Nope, Cobra was very intelligent and very well read.

Both took a quick glance up at the clock before meeting their respective guild members eyes. A subtle nod of four heads and the plan was a go. Smiling as both Cobra and Lucy stood up and made their way to the bar, where Mirajane was preparing a tray for Laxus and his team upstairs. Pausing as she watched them almost in sync reach the bar, sit down next to each other and place their order at the same time. It had the poor silver-haired woman stopped in shock.

Then Cobra smiled warmly at her, before reaching over to Lucy, draping his arm across her shoulder. Knowing from how quiet the guild was getting that they were the center of focus. With a swift jerking motion, he pulled Lucy flush against his side. Using his free hand to tilt her head up, enjoying the wide-eyed look on her face. So, innocent while her soul was telling him he better makes this a rather good kiss. Because she really didn't like doing PDA.

Snorting softly he brought his lips down to hers, gently brushing them across her soft ones, before pressing his mouth very firmly to her own. The soft sigh as she relaxed in his arm, as she wound her own around his waist was punctuated by a loud thud from Mirajane fainting behind the bar. Not that either cared as the electricity that sparked between them compelled the two to kiss more passionately than they intended. A side effect of their explosive chemistry.

Cobra heard a low moan from Lucy that had her lips parting, he decided to take it a step farther, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Coxing her own to play back. Which it did. Allowing him to enjoy the unique taste that was her alone. Sugar and something ethereal. It drove him nuts, and it was all his.

"Well... I... guess that means..." Macao said, stopping himself, not wanting to mention the bet to the apparent couple.

Who were still very wrapped up in each other. Or appeared that way. Because now they were using the kiss to hide the fact that where laughing at their guild members, both very well aware of what they were thinking. While the new that Cana and Sorano were jumping around Crowing loudly in victory.


	4. day 3 Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 3: Endearment

It could be a word or a phrase to express the feelings on felt for another. But for those where unable to speak, it had to be a look or a touch. Hoping that the other person would understand. And that was the current situation. One Erik 'Cobra' Fernandes was a deaf-mute. He could not speak or hear. Having had to learn to read lips on top of body language his whole life. It was not fun for him and caused all sorts of problems. The biggest being the pitying looks he got from others when they found out.

To him, the actions of others were more telling than anyone would know. And he loved to watch people. That he only had a singular eye, that was a strange color outside of the normal spectrum for humanity didn't help. Or, because he was already different, he liked to dye his hair a deep shade of maroon, so it looked more purple. Though his adoptive family all had their own problems, they loved him, accepted him for not just who he was, but the way he was.

And when he had graduated College, ahead of all his peers, with two Bachelors, as an Associates all in Science, he had gloated. His first job was a quick one with N.A.S.A. Where he got assigned his translator. A person he took an instant dislike too. But quickly found out that looks could be very misleading. Because the blond bombshell, with long legs for miles, curves that made mountain ranges jealous, and a pretty face that shone when she smiled, had a mouth and attitude that made even his adoptive sister Sorano, or Angel as she liked to be called, shut down and stare in shock.

He had seen it on several occasions. The woman just lost her cool when anyone even seemed to appear to think less of him due to his birth defects. He later found out that even though she looked normal, she was blind in one eye. That the retinal nerve never fully developed in utero. But the Eye was not clouded at all. Leaving her a perfect vision to look upon. Something he took great pleasure in doing when her back was turned away from him, or at her side profile while she was doing something near him.

His heartbeat picked up the moment she turned to look at him. Like always, she knew when he was watching her. She flashed him the smile he knew was reserved for him and him alone. Though he wasn't sure if she was aware that she had a smile that was specifically for him. Shaking his head at the silent question in her eyes, he smiled warmly back at her. Watching as she spoke into the microphone. Full lips forming words that were translated from what his hands were saying to the crowd before them. A room of people that came to listen to his theory on how to better control infectious diseases at the CDC, on top of how to prepare for mutating strands.

Cobra was elated. He had his dream come true with a bit of extra on top. And when he was finally able to drop a pair, he'd ask her out in a way that only she would understand. Hoping that the endearment he chose would work. Until then he was content with their current arrangement. Both professional and personal. She, Lucy Heartfilia was one of is dearest and bestest friends


	5. Day 4 Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 4: Hollow

 

There were so many adjectives to describe how she felt. The news she had just been delivered was painful. Leaving her empty, devoid, sunken, indented, depressed, and cavernous. Those were just a few. No one wanted to hear what she had just been told by a Rune Knight. It had her instantly shutting herself down. Fighting to remain strong, so that the man before her didn't know how badly the news affected her mentally and emotionally. 

 

Nope, she would not break, no crack would appear until this person had left. She wanted to hate them for doing their duty, but couldn't. It wasn't fair to do so when it was clear they were unhappy about it. So, giving a small, soft sigh, Lucy shook her head and smiled at the man. Eyes blank as he told her, she had his condolences. They were not wanted, and she was sure that he was just saying it for propriety's sake. 

 

Turning around she made her way back to her team's table. The looks on their faces were neutral, not showing much of anything. Though she was sure it was mostly for her sake. They all knew how she handled things and what not to do to make it worse than it had to be.

 

As she sat down, Lucy reached up and rubbed softly at the mating mark that had been placed there right before he had been called by the King of Fiore himself, along with his guild, to be given a chance to be forgiven all past transgressions. A thing that not only he had jumped at, but the others as well. It was a serious mission taking them to a neighboring kingdom. To make sure that the rumors of them planning attack due to their rhabdophobia. She had pushed him to go as well. It meant that they could be together, in public, from now on. Not having to sneak around to be together. 

 

The feeling of a single hot tear coursing its way down her cheek, Lucy felt her walls start to crumble. The need to feel bursting, full, imbued, plentiful, voluminous, like he made her feel was strong. It hurt so badly. She didn't have to look at anyone else in the guild that was mated to another Dragon Slayer to know that they had a small understanding and fear of what she felt. A part of her was no gone permanently and all she had to show for the rest of her life was the mating mark and being alone. 

 

By taking Cobra as her mate, she sealed her fate of never loving another, having a physical relationship with another person. It was a price she had been more than willing to pay at the time. And she would pay it again and again, over and over. Her life had not ended. No, she would be strong for him until she went to meet him in the next life. But there would always be this hollow feeling inside her. Leaving her broken.


	6. Day 6 Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 5: Serpent

 

It was cold, almost freezing as he curled up tighter into a little ball. Trying his best to conserve what little body heat he generated without making to much noise. He didn't want to draw the attention of the guards and be beaten again. Pressing his lips together, so that his teeth wouldn't click from being so cold. He silently wished for a friend or cellmate that would be willing to cuddle with him. That or just finally freeze to death to end his misery of being a slave. That would be so much better than building this tower the guards called the stairway to heaven. Which sounded like a title to a song.

 

Closing his eyes, he attempted to go back to sleep. Only to snap them open as he heard it again. That sound, a soft barely there whisper. It was words, but at the same time, it was not words. Leaving him confused before trying and closing his eyes again. 

 

"Help... please..." 

 

Those two words had him rolling over and looking into the darkest corner of the cell.  That was where it had come from. Peeking at the other inhabitants of his cell, he noted that they were still asleep. Meaning the didn't hear the soft voice calling for help? Was it because he was closest? No, it couldn't be any of that. So, giving a soft hiss as he pushed himself up very carefully. Making sure that the chains didn't rattle too much, as he moved towards that corner, painstaking inch by inch. Amethyst eyes looking for the source of the words. Though he knew there was nobody there. 

 

The only thing in the corner was one of the metal buckets that was given to them for the use of relieving themselves. It had been turned over. Frowning as he closed his eyes again, only to hear the words once more. This time they were louder, more hopeful. As he caught the faint sounds of something moving underneath the bucket. Causing him to pause his hands as they reached out to lift it. 

 

Swallowing, he lifted up the bucket only to almost slam it back down. There were two tiny little snakes. One a purple color and the other a pale white-gold. The snake's eyes glittered happily as they stared up at him. And he realized he knew what they felt. Their gratefulness at being freed. It shocked him as he heard that soft whisper again. 

 

"Thank you..." 

 

The voice was soft, delicate, and definitely girlish with a slight hiss in his head. Blinking as he set the bucket on the floor, flinching as it made a slight sound. He went still, waiting for a few, only to relax when no one in the cell stirred or guard came to inspect the noise. He sat down and stared at the little things, barely the length of his forearm. Their tiny diamond-shaped heads lifted towards him as if waiting for his response. 

 

Curious if he was really hearing them speak, he shut his eyes and concentrated on the two little snakes. 

 

"He is a nice human." 

 

"Yes, he is, but I wonder why he would help."

 

"Maybe, he won't think of us as food?" 

 

"We to small." 

 

Snapping his eyes open, he looked in awe at the time little things. They were very smart. Could talk if he listened to them. It brought a small smile to his dirty face as he lowered his hand and talked in a soft whisper to the small snakes. 

 

"My name is Erik. I won't eat you. But it is not safe if you stay here." 

 

The way their eyes brightened as they slithered over to him and up his arm, which tickled a little bit. Once they were in his hand and wrapped securely around his arm, he brought them to his thin chest and pulled the shirt open. He knew enough that snakes were cold-blooded and needed heat to stay safe. And it would also help him stay warm as well. 

 

"Do you two have names? If not can I give you one?" he asked in that soft whisper again. 

 

The way the two looked at him with red and black eyes as he heard their soft no in his head, Erik thought hard on what to name them. 

 

"You the purple one will be Cubellious. And the gold one... I think Lucy will fit you just fine. It is my mom's name. She had pretty blond hair like you are colored," he stated. 

 

A wash of emotions and thoughts flooded his mind at his words. Both the snakes were pleased. Leaving him glad that he had someone, or rather some snakes to keep him company now. Possibly friends for as long as he was here. 


	7. Day 6 Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fairy tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 6: Invitation

 

It was just a small piece of paper. But it was a piece of paper he had not expected to get at all. No one in the fucking school liked him. They treated him like shit, along with the others he hung out with. All Because they were parentless orphans, constantly shuttled around by the damn Government. Kids that no one wanted, but had to be kept around out of pity, or the damn check that they could receive for letting them live in their damn house. 

 

He would rather be on the street again, fighting for each meal, stealing from those not paying attention, or digging through the trash to survive. It was better than getting looked down on, being treated tolerantly while be kept on the outside of the happy little family picture. Especially when the social workers come to visit. Asking their questions, making sure that the 'poor little orphans' were being treated right. 

 

So, as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands again, before looking into the large, hopeful eyes of the blonde who had handed it to him, Erik curled his lip and snarled at her. Making her frown and pull away. Confusion darkening her eyes to a rich chocolate hue, while he got dirty looks from the people behind her. 

 

"You can't be serious Lucy. I mean you want to invite him and his little-abandoned siblings to your birthday party? Don't you know they would probably steal all your valuables when you're not looking," A tall blond boy, who looked like he could be her older brother spat?

 

When he saw her brown eyes narrowed, before she spun around and drop kicked the boy, Erik found himself smiling in delight. 

 

"You are a big fat Jerk Laxus. You should know better than to say stuff like that... You... you...live... with your grandfather..." she said, her voice stumbling over the words as she got worked up. 

 

The way the boy's stormy gray-blue eyes widened at her words, horror on his face as what she was saying. Not liking that she was airing some of his personal laundry to the school. Of course, Erik and the rest of his group of misfits were well aware of who she was. That the other cool kids were always hanging around the little heiress. But they also knew that she was a genuine and kind person. 

 

"Fine, I will come to your stupid party, Heartfilia. And I will bring the rest of my unwanted family too. But, and I say this now, I do not promise that they won't retaliate if someone makes a nasty comment about us," he said. 

 

When she whipped around, Erik had to swallow, because his throat felt desert dry. She was smiling so brightly at him, a deep blush across her cheeks and nose. The shy look on her face told him that she was inviting him for another reason as well. One he didn't even want to begin to think was possible. For now, he'd do as he said. Though, he had to convince the rest of his group that they should go as well. 

 

Glancing down at the slightly crumpled invitation in his hand, Erik turned and walked away. So that none of them could see the small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 


	8. Day 7  Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

  
  


Day 7: Frost

 

Frost covered the ground outside, and it had both of them staring down at their four-year-old son, Acer (Means Maple, and is poisonous) who looked ready to explode. And from the way his face was turning red, bottom lip jutting out, it would be of epic proportions. He hated to be denied what he wanted. And it didn’t help that he was a perfect blend of his parent's temperament and intellect. 

 

Silently Lucy and Cobra played Ro-sham-bo in their heads. Cobra smirking and backing up as Lucy glared daggers at him. Mentally telling him he would be kissing her ass later to make up for it. Which he didn’t mind, it was how they ended up with Acer before they mated. So, he didn’t mind what she was thinking about. But the fact that she was displeased with him meant he’d be cold before then.    
  
Bending down, Lucy looked her son in the eye, “Acer, why do you want to play outside in the frost with no shoes or socks?” 

 

At her question, the boy tilted his head to the side, causing his blond hair to fall into his Amethyst eyes, set in caramel colored skin. The way his eyes narrowed as his lip stuck out further didn’t bode well at all. But it was clear he was thinking of what he wanted to say before he spoke.    
  
“Because I wanna be an Ice make like Uncle Gray and his husband Lyon. I don’t like clothes, they are icky,” came his simple reply.    
  
The inside of the house dropped a few degrees as both Lucy and Cobra went still. Cobra holding back an irritated growl, while Lucy twitched visibly. Her hands coming out and resting on her little sweetie's shoulder, grabbing them firmly. There was no way in hell she would let her son act like those two. They were exhibitionist and she would not have one in her own family. So, putting on a smile and taking a deep breath she attempted to calm herself.    
  
“Acer, no!” she stated, her voice dropping a few octaves as she leveled her son with a dark, almost freezing glare. 

 

It had the boy locking up, eyes wide in fear. He knew that tone of voice. Though it had never been directed at him, as it was usually reserved for his Uncles Gray and Natsu, right before they were either kicked through a wall or into the Canal, depending on location. He didn’t want his mommy to do that to him.   
  
“Fine. But I don’t like shoes and socks,” he muttered petulantly, looking wistfully out the back door to the frost covered ground.    
  
With a sharp jerk of his body, he was dislodged and ran to his playroom. Lucy looked up at her mate, who groaned at what she wanted him to do. Knowing full well that if he didn’t, he would be warmer sleeping out in their Frost covered yard. And it was mostly his fault their son was spoiled as badly as he was. 


	9. Day 8 Special: Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 8: Curse

 

It had been a curse. He was stunned to realize that and it sucked hard for him. The amount of pain and torture he had inflicted on the little blond before him. When he had escaped, or rather kidnapped, from the Tower of Heaven, Cobra had lost one of the two snakes he had befriended. Of course, he had come to learn he could head the snakes because of his inherent magic, Soul Listening Magic to be exact. It made him dangerous on a few different levels. Added on to the fact he had the Poison Dragon lacrima shoved into his body by Brain. 

 

But that didn't excuse his actions to the busty blond he had hurt during the Nirvana Incident, the Infinity Clock thing. And while he had helped out during the Eclipse Gate, he had not recognized Lucy Heartfilia for who or what she had been when they were children. Though, as he watched her lay there unconscious, her memories flitting through her pretty little head like a dream, Cobra knew the truth. He had found Cubellious again, as a human. Both of the girls had been caught up in a Dark Wizards spell, turning them into snakes. 

 

But he still had a hard believing that the few years he had spent with Lucy before she was lost to him, she had reverted back to a human girl. Found her family, a minor Noble family, only to have her mother die before her eyes. Then get mistreated by her father until he wanted to sell her to the highest bidder to further his own greed. Then all the incidents between then and now had him cringing as her mind forced her to relieve each thing. Including Tenrou. Man, he was hating his magic at the moment as he stroked a hand through her golden locks. Occasionally relaying what he was hearing to his guild members. 

 

He knew the pain of loss she was feeling right now. Her guild had disbanded. Her own supposed best friend had left her to train, telling her to take care of the guild in his absence. Which was fucked up on its own?  They had stumbled across her passed out in the middle of a forest, known for Vulcans. The despondent sound of her normally bright soul had forced something in him to follow it to its source. Earning much bitching from the pansy-ass kissing blueberry he called a Guild Master. 

 

A curse, a curse had first brought Lucy into his life. Ironically he had given her the name of his mother, which was her birth name. But now as he let a slow smile appear on his face, he wondered if he could possibly make it up to her. Whether she recalled her past with him or not. Cobra wanted to break the curse holding. To bring the smiles and light back to her life. And if he had to break away from his guild to do it, then so fucking be it. 

 

Lifting his head up to see Sawyer standing to the entrance of his makeshift tent, he shook his head no that she hadn't awakened before the man left. More than likely going to tell the others there was no change. Leaving Cobra alone with his little fairy once more. 


End file.
